


День за днем

by batkondrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Не бойся сделать первый шаг





	День за днем

Не бойся сделать первый шаг,  
Не бойся показаться глупым.  
Отбрось сомнения,  
Начни.  
С улыбкой наблюдай, что будет.

Когда ты смотришь в зеркало, ты видишь меня за своей спиной. Когда сквозняк приоткрывает дверь, ты оборачиваешься, ожидая увидеть, что я вхожу в твою комнату. Когда ты не находишь какую-то свою одежду, ты думаешь, что это я взял ее у тебя. Принимая душ, ты ждешь, когда я войду и обниму тебя со спины. Когда ты засыпаешь, отвернувшись от второй половины кровати, ты желаешь мне спокойной ночи, ожидая ответа.  
Ты никого не пускаешь в свою жизнь, ты ждешь меня. Когда тебе улыбаются, ты отворачиваешься и спешишь уйти. Нечаянно касаясь кого-то, ты тут же одергиваешь руку. Ты никому не показываешь свою улыбку и сохраняешь ее для меня. В глубине твоих глаз для меня горит огонек, но его никто не видит.  
Ты строишь воздушные замки, думая, что мы никогда не будем ссориться. Ты знаешь, что всю жизнь мы проведем бок о бок, подстраиваясь и меняясь только из любви. Ты видишь, как мы все делаем вместе, получая от общества друг друга больше удовольствия, чем от созидания. Ты представляешь, как мы будем прятать наше счастье от остальных, оставляя его только для нас.  
Ты выходишь на улицу каждый день, только чтобы использовать еще одну попытку встретить меня. Ты продумываешь наш диалог, в мельчайших подробностях видя обстановку вокруг нас. Ты представляешь, во что я буду одет и как буду смотреть на тебя. Ты каждый раз приходишь в положенное время в положенное место, садишься на скамейку в парке и ждешь меня. Ты не ищешь меня глазами, ты знаешь, что я найду тебя сам. Ты смотришь, как голуби бродят по газону, взлетая от любого шороха.  
Я каждый день прохожу мимо тебя, сидящего на скамейке, и не могу не спросить сам себя, кого ты ждешь. Каждый день, замедляя перед твоей скамейкой шаг, я задаюсь вопросом, что такого особенного в твоих голубях. Каждый раз мне интересно, что ты шепчешь, двигая губами, но не издавая звуков. Когда ты пропадаешь из поля моего зрения, мне становится досадно, что если завтра я не увижу тебя, я так и не узнаю, кого ты ждал столько времени.  
Я всегда думал, что заговорить с незнакомцем - это очень странно. Я не знаю, о чем могу спросить тебя, а потом мне становится смешно, потому что какое тебе до меня дело? Почему ты должен вообще обращать на меня внимание? Я даже не знаю, может, ты все-таки с кем-то встречаешься здесь и у тебя нет никакого желания говорить со мной.  
Каждый день я прохожу мимо тебя, съедаемый вопросами. Каждый день надеюсь, что ты заметишь меня, заметишь, что я не первый раз иду здесь. Каждый день я мечтаю, что ты хотя бы оторвешь взгляд от своих голубей, чтобы просто посмотреть вокруг. Ежедневно прогуливаясь по аллее парка, я молюсь, что мы разделим с тобой небольшую беседу.  
Я вижу, как мы идем по аллее вместе, забыв обо всем и говорим, говорим до тех пор, пока солнце не заходит за горизонт, а наша аллея так и не заканчивается. Я вижу, как прячась в сумраке, мы рассказываем друг другу самое сокровенное. Я представляю, как однажды, вместо того, чтобы спешить на место нашей встречи, которую никто не назначал, я просыпаюсь и желаю тебе доброго утра, а ты даришь мне улыбку, которую хранишь только для меня. А если я проснусь и не найду тебя в нашем доме, я буду знать, где тебя найти. На скамейке нашей аллеи, с термосом горячего чая и свежими булочками из пекарни неподалеку от парка. Я приду к тебе, приветствуя таинственного незнакомца, и ты предложишь разделить с тобой завтрак. Мы будем сидеть бок о бок и смотреть на наших голубей, передавая друг другу крышку термоса с горячим напитком, и строить планы на день, на год и на целую жизнь вместе.  
Но все это будет потом, а сегодня я прохожу мимо тебя, ожидая, что ты поднимешь взгляд и увидишь меня, а ты будешь сидеть на скамейке и ждать, когда я подсяду к тебе…


End file.
